Reference may be made to the patent entitled “Integrated method for production of carrageenan and liquid fertilizer from fresh seaweeds” (Eswaran et al. U.S. Pat. No. 6,893,479). The patent teaches the production of carrageenan-rich granule by expelling sap from fresh Kappaphycus alvarezii Reference may be made to the patent application entitled “A process for integrated production of ethanol and seaweed sap from Kappaphycus alvarezii (Mody et al. Patent Filed Indian Application No. 1839/DEL/2009 dated Jul. 9, 2009; WO 2011/027360A1, dated Oct. 3, 2011.) which teaches the production of ethanol from the granules of Kappaphycus alvarezii. 
Reference may also be made to the paper entitled “Kappaphycus alvarezii as a source of bioethanol” (Khambaty et al. Bioresource Technology, Volume 103, Issue 1, January 2012, 180-185) which provides details of the process of ethanol production and indicates that only a part of the total sugar obtained is reducing sugar and that it is the latter which yields ethanol. No mention is made of the other constituents.
Reference may be made to the work by Maria Dyah Nur Meinita, Yong-Ki Hong and Gwi-Taek Jeong entitled “Comparison of sulfuric and hydrochloric acids as catalysts in hydrolysis of Kappaphycus alvarezii (cottonii)” (Bioprocess Biosyst Eng (2012) 35:123-128). In this work hydroxyl methyl furfural and levulinic acid were obtained as by-products under the different conditions of hydrolysis.
Reference may be made to the paper entitled “Detoxification of acidic catalyzed hydrolysate of Kappaphycus alvarezii(cottonii)” (Bioprocess Biosyst Eng (2012) 35:93-98). In this article the authors have studied the effect of HMF and levulinic acid on ethanol fermentation, and they tried to remove these fermentation inhibitors from the hydrolysate of K. alvarezii. 
Reference may be made to the review article entitled “The Path Forward for Biofuel and Biomaterials” (Science, volume 311, 27 Jan. 2006, 484-489). In which, the authors have pointed out the inefficiency of bioethanol production from biomass and suggest that HMF or levulinic acid pathway may provide better solutions for biofuel production.
Reference may be made to Korean Patent Application (KR20110051865 (A) dated 2011 May 18) entitled “Method of Preparing 5-Hydroxymethylfurfural from Seaweeds”.
Reference may be made to CN10261752A which teaches production HMF from biomass using biphasic system and using acid salts of sulphuric acid and sulphuric acid metal salts as catalyst.
Reference may be made to CN102617523A wherein a method for preparing 5-hydroxymethylfurfural by hydrothermally decomposing wood fibers is disclosed. Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 8,399,688 wherein, a method of making levulinic acid (LA), furfural, or gamma-valerolactone (GVL) from C5 and C6 carbohydrates in mono- and biphasic systems using gamma-valerolactone as a solvent is disclosed.
Reference may be made to the work entitled “Preparation of hydroxymethylfurfural and levulinic acid from phylophora” (Source: Zhurnal Prikladnoi Khimii (Sankt-Peterburg, Russian Federation), Volume: 44, Issue: 3, Pages: 697-9, Journal, 1971). The reported yields of HMF and levulinic acid were 8.75% and 14.75%, respectively.
Reference may be made to the work done by T. Thananatthanachon and Thomas B. Rauchfuss in the article entitled “Efficient Production of the Liquid Fuel 2,5-Dimethylfuran from fructose using formic acid as a reagent” (Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2010, 49, 6616-6618).
Reference may be made to the work by Li Deng et al in the paper entitled “Catalytic Conversion of Biomass-Derived Carbohydrates into ••Valerolactone without Using an External H2 Supply” (Angew. Chem. Int. Ed. 2009, 48, 6529-6532) and the references included therein.
Reference may be made to the work by B. Kim et al., where they have described a method for the production of a mixture of HMF and Levulinic acid from agar using an ionic liquid and a chromium salt besides a solid acid catalyst. (ChemSusChem, 2010, 3, 1273-1275).
Reference may be made to the work by Ryan et al., wherein the extraction of monosaccharides from aqueous phase to organic phase is disclosed. (PNAS, 2002, 99, 4863-4866).